


Lucky (to be your love)

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless, Toothache, cavities, im so sorry, self-indulgent nonsense, so much fluff omg, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing together in a bed. (That's it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? <3

“Baekhyun?” Yixing whispers one night when they’re both snuggled up together on a bed, the elder’s single-sized bed. It’s a tight fit for two growing teenage boys, _young men! Baekhyun would always argue with a stomp of his foot and a petulant pout on his face_ , but they make do. They always do.

Even if the younger boy’s entire weight is placed directly on top of the other - their limbs intertwined and wound so closely and tightly together such that it’s a near impossible task to figure out where one boy started and where the other ended, Yixing never minds, opting instead to press Baekhyun even closer to him, as if he was determined that the two bodies should be melded together.

 

Baekhyun buries his face into Yixing’s chest, rubbing his nose against the latter’s warm skin, inhaling the faint scent of Yixing’s milk body lotion. “What is it? Dear god, you smell so good. Did you know?”

Yixing chuckles and squirms slightly when Baekhyun moves up to nose at his neck instead, hot gusts of air hitting his sensitive skin. He wraps his arms tighter against the boy’s small waist in response, smiling lightly when Baekhyun snuggles in closer to him and his warmth. They’re impossibly close now, but still not close enough – never close enough.

 

The older boy presses his lips to the top of the younger’s head - the bright mahogany hair he loves so much. “Hey Baekhyun,” he murmurs, “listen. I have something to say.”

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

The younger whispers back, replacing his nose with his lips, littering little butterfly kisses along the column of the elder’s pale neck from jaw-line to collarbone.

Yixing laughs throatily. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you so touchy-feely tonight?”

 

“Because you look and smell sinfully divine and it makes me want to devour you,” Baekhyun answers simply – punctuating his sentence by sucking a mark into the porcelain white skin.

“I give you permission to devour me later,” Yixing says quietly, not willing to disturb the silence of the night. “But now I need your full attention okay?”

“Okay.”

The younger boy pries his lips away from the bruising skin and looks up at the elder, dark lashes framing shining orbs.

Yixing smiles, lifting his head to place a quick chaste kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth

Settling back down into his pillow, he says – a hand coming up from the younger boy’s waist to his face, fingertips fluttering across his nose bridge, “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

“Really?” Baekhyun grins, eyes crinkling into pretty half-moons.

Yixing simply moves his hand to the back of Baekhyun’s head and gently presses it down to his chest, right above his heart. “I love you Baek. So so much.”

 

There’s a brief silence where the only sounds in the room are the sounds of their breaths and the beating of their hearts.

Yixing grins and slightly nudges the younger boy. “Baekhyun? Shouldn’t you say something back to me?”

Baekhyun looks up with a sparkle in his eyes and asks, “Don’t you know that actions speak louder than words?”

And when Yixing raises an eyebrow in response to the question,

he simply laughs lightly and closes the distance between their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3


End file.
